


Count Your Blessings | Adam Ruzek

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [38]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lies, Mentions of Sex, Overprotective, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, errors i missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi. Could you possibly write a Voight!reader x Adam Ruzek fic where reader has had a pretty bad track record with men (she’s dated some real 💩) and Hank is overprotective so when he finds out that their relationship he isn’t happy.❜❜-AnonPairings: Adam Ruzek x Voight!ReaderFeaturing: Adam Ruzek, Y/n (Reader),Summary: Voight finds out his daughter y/n is dating Adam, in the worst possible way.WARNINGS: mentions of sex, fluff, angst, overprotective! Hank,  lies, errors I missed.Word Count: 2044
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek & Reader, Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader
Series: One Chicago [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 8





	Count Your Blessings | Adam Ruzek

To say your father Hank was overprotective over you was an understatement. He did background checks on every guy you dated or hooked up with. Your dad pretty much scared off any guy who looked at you. You were pretty sure some plainclothes officer was watching you, reporting back to your father. It wouldn’t surprise you.

Which is why you never told him you were seeing someone, and that someone happened to be someone on his team…

Adam traced his finger up and down your back. Your head resting on his chest. Legs entangled with his. Breathing slightly heavy. A light layer of sweat covering his and your bodies.

“We should tell Voight,” Adam spoke, breaking the silence. You looked up at him, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Or we could go for another round?” You suggested, tracing your index finger on his chest, then trailing your finger down his stomach. Making Adam’s bulge grow.

“You’re a sneaky little thing,” Adam smirked, as you rolled on top of him.

“But we should tell him,” Adam spoke, as you cupped the side of his face.

“After this,” You promised. Pressing your lips against his softly.

Adam moaned into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around you.

Both of you were too caught up in the kiss, to notice, that your father entered your apartment.

Neither Adam nor you heard him call out to you.

Hank's eyes narrowed into slits as he noticed clothes scatted on your floor.

Hank heard a noise from your bedroom, he cautiously walked to your bedroom. Hand hovering above his holster.

His eyes glaring at the sight of his daughter on top of Adam kissing him. Nostrils flared.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Your father shouted, making Adam and you jump in fright. Pulling away from each other and looking at him. Grabbing the sheet and covering your body.

The colour in Adam’s face drained. He gulped rapidly. Heart racing faster. Hank gave Adam a deadly glare.

“Dad,” You gasped out. Chest moving up and down rapidly. While Adam looked like he was about to pass out. You quickly leaned down to grab your robe on the ground. Carefully holding the sheet tight to you. Putting the robe on.

“Voight look it’s not as bad as it looks like,” Adam stuttered out nervously trying to reassure Hank, that it isn’t a hook-up. Reaching his hand out to the ground and grabbing his boxer briefs. Eyes still locked onto Hanks, as he slowly put them on, just in case Hank tried to murder him.

“It is exactly what it looks like, first Kim, then Hailey, now you’ve moved onto my daughter,” Hank growled out. Making Adam flinch.

“Dad,” You warned him.

“It’s different with your daughter, I love her,” Adam spoke, making something inside Hank snap.

“I’ve heard that before, they all say that, then they break her heart,” Hank snapped.

Hank grabbed Adams shoulders, dragging him out of the bed and pinning him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Adam let out a grunt. Holding his hands up in surrender. Not that it helped him.

“Dad,” You gasped out, quickly crawling across the bed to reach them. You tried to push your dad away from Adam but to no avail.

“I would never hurt your daughter,” Adam gasped out. Looking at Hank with sincere eyes.

“Dad,” You yelled again. Trying to get through to him. Pushing his chest back.

Hank shook his head from side to side. Not believing Adam’s words. Jaw clenching, as he glared at Adam.

“End this relationship, before I end your career,” Hank threatened. Making your eyes widen as well as Adams. Adam gulped. While you felt your heart plummet to your stomach.

 _How could he say that? You thought to yourself,_ as tears welled up in your eyes.

Hank pressed Adam even harder against the wall.

“Are we clear?” Hank shouted angrily. Adam nodded

“DAD,” You yelled, voice cracking with heartbreak.

Hank let go of Adam. His eyes still locked on Adam’s. Glaring at Adam. Hank turned his head to look at you. Heart hurting at your heartbroken expression, but he was trying to protect you from another heartbreak.

“I’m trying to protect you, y/n, Adam’s not right for you,” Hank shouted.

“It’s different with Adam,” You gasped out.

“I’ve heard that before, y/n, it all ends the same way,” Hank huffed out. Making more tears fall from your eyes.

”Then who is good for me?” You sobbed out. Adam watched Hank and you silently, he wanted to comfort you but he was too afraid to move, he didn’t want your dad, Hank to beat him up.

Hank let out a heavy sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Having an inner battle in his mind about whether to accept this relationship or not. But he has seen too many of your relationships end badly, he just couldn’t watch another relationship end badly, and hurt you again.

Hank ignored your question, looking back at Adam, giving him a deadly glare. Raising his index finger and pointing it at Adam.

“End this,” Hank shouted, shaking his head and walking out of the room and your apartment.

“Y/n…” Adam started to say, slowly coming over to you.

“You are going to break up with me, aren’t you?” You sobbed out. Numbly sitting down on your bed.

Adam sat beside you. His heart aching at the sight of you crying.

“Then we pretend we’ve broken up,” Adam proposed. Making you turn your head quickly to look at him. Looking at him with a shocked expression.

“What?” You gasped out. Adam stared at you for a second. His hand resting on your thigh. While his other hand rested on your jawline.

“You give a whole sob story to your dad, about how I broke up with you because I didn’t want to lose my job,” Adam told you. Making your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“You want me to lie to him,” You gasped out. Forehead creasing with worry.

“If it’s the only thing that keeps us together, then yeah,” Adam responded, making you shake your head in disapproval.

“But your job?” You gasped out.

“I can’t lose you, y/n, you mean everything to me,” Adam spoke softly. His thumb caressing your cheek.

“Okay,” You sighed, making Adam smile.

“You call him up and tell him I panicked, I told you that my job was way more important than getting in bed with you,” Adam spoke. Making you arch an eyebrow.

“It was to be face to face,” You spoke. Making Adam smirk.

“Are you sure you can pull that off, I mean you are a daddy’s girl after all?” Adam chuckled. Making you roll your eyes.

“I can do it, I mean I kept our relationship in the dark till now, lying about us breaking up, is going to be a piece of cake,” You spoke confidentially.

“Right, but this is big, y/n, you are manipulating him and my job is on the line,” Adam spoke in a worried tone.

You scooted closer to Adam. Cupping the side of his face.

“Do you trust me?” You asked him. Looking deeply into his eyes.

“Always,” He replied. Giving you a goofy smile. As he leaned closer to you. Lips ghosting over yours.

“Then trust that I can pull this off,” You spoke. Making Adam smile.

“I’d trust you with my life,” Adam spoke. Pressing a soft kiss against your lips. Making both of you moan.

You pulled away from the kiss. Resting your forehead against his.

“I’m going to go over there now,” You spoke. Pulling away from him.

“So, no round two?” Adam whined. Pouting at you as you got up. Walking over to the tallboy, opening the top drawer where you kept your lingerie.

Adam let out another whine as you dropped your robe.

“How about a quickie for good luck,” He suggested, as you put the lingerie on. Biting his lower lip as he eyed your body.

“You can have all the quickies you want, after I tell him you broke up with me,” You spoke. Going over to your closet and opening it.

“That’s torture,” He whined. Falling onto for bed. Making you let out a chuckle, as you put jeans on, then a long sleeve shirt. You grabbed a jacket, putting that on as well, then putting your boots on.

Exiting the closet and going over to him. Leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips.

Adam took advantage of this. Grabbing the side of your face and pulling you on top of him.

“Nope,” You spoke, pushing yourself off of him, and getting up.

“How about a good luck kiss,” Adam suggested, puckering his lips at you. You let out a chuckle.

You shook your head, as you walked out of your room. Grabbing your phone from the kitchen counter, then walking over to the front door of your apartment, grabbing your apartment keys. Grabbing the door handle and turning it. Opening the door and walking out of your apartment. Unlocking your phone, going into the messenger app. Pressing the conversation with your father. Quickly typing a message to him. **_Meet me at the bridge, it is urgent…._**

“Y/n,” Hank spoke. As he walked over to you. You let out a sniffle as he came closer. Bringing your hand up to your eyes and wiping the tears away on your jumper.

“Hey, what happened?” Hank asked. Though he had a sinking feeling it was something bad. Grabbing your arm and turning you around to face him. His heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach as he saw tears in your eyes.

“He broke up with me,” You cried out. Tears spilling from your eyes. Hank gave a sympathetic look.

“Y/n,” He spoke, voice breaking. As he wrapped his arms around you. Pulling you into his chest. Rubbing a hand up and down your back.

You buried your face into his chest. Grabbing his sides as sobs racked your body. Heart feeling heavy at the lie you just told your dad.

“I thought he was different, I thought he wasn’t like the rest, but he turned out to be just like them, using me for sex,” You sobbed out. Making Hank feel angry and sad. Angry at Adam, and sad for you.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, none of this is your fault, you believed Adam loved you, and he used you, it’s his fault,” Hank spoke.

“Please, don’t fire him,” You begged him. Looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Hank felt himself in a dilemma. He wanted to punish Adam for hurting you, for choosing his career over you, but at the same time, he couldn’t say no to the pleading look you were giving him.

“Y/n, he hurt you,” He spoke.

“Please, at least for me,” You pleaded. Giving him a pleading look.

“Okay, but I won’t go easy on him,” Hank sighed, making you give him a painful smile. As fresh tears fell from your eyes.

“I’m here,” Hank reassured you, as his hand grabbed the back of your head. You quickly rested your head against his chest. Still letting out small sobs.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Hank reassured you, rubbing his thumb against the back of your head. Trying to control the anger he was feeling for Adam.

Unbeknownst to Hank and you, Adam was sitting in his car a far distance away. Watching the scene between Hank and you unfold.

“She’s good,” He whispered to himself…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Adam Ruzek or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Want to be tagged in the One Chicago tag list? Just message me


End file.
